fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Cain (Shadow Dragon and the Blade of Light)
Not to be confused with the Fire Emblem: Thracia 776 character, Kain. Cain (カイン, Kain, romanized as Kain in the Japanese versions) is a playable character in Fire Emblem: Ankoku Ryū to Hikari no Tsurugi, Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem, and their remakes. He is a cavalier of Altea known as the "Bull" and is often seen with his fellow knight and close comrade Abel. Cain was present during the betrayal of Gra and the death of Cornelius, delivering his last words to Marth. Afterwards, Cain loyally follows Marth in his quest and stays with him until end of his quest. When Marth left to comply on Hardin's request, Cain was left in charge of Altea. When the Empire attacked Altea, Cain managed to escape and reunite with Marth, once again assisting his quest. In his ending, Cain continues to serve Altea and when Jagen died, he succeeded his position. According to the Takayashiki Hideo's Mystery of the Emblem novel adaptation, Cain is 24 years old. http://serenesforest.net/general/age_novel.html#fe3 He is known as the "Bull" (Great Bull in the Japanese version). Personality Cain is quite a prideful person, yet despite this, is very loyal and dutiful to the Altean cause. Cain also held some survivor's guilt for not being able to prevent the deaths of Cornelius and the rest of the Altean knights, but he eventually got over it. Cain has a strong friendship with Abel, the two being as close as brothers, and it shown in Fire Emblem: Shin Monshō no Nazo ~Hikari to Kage no Eiyū~, he was shocked when Abel was forced to betray Altea. In Game ''Ankoku Ryū to Hikari no Tsurugi'' Base Stats Growth Rates |90% |30% |60% |60% |50% |60% |20% |0% |} ''Mystery of the Emblem'' Base Stats |-|Book 1= |-|Book 2= Growth Rates Book 1 |60% |30% |60% |60% |50% |90% |20% |3% |} Book 2 |90% |30% |60% |60% |50% |60% |20% |3% |} Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon Base Stats Growth Rates |75% |35% |0% |50% |50% |80% |20% |0% |} Support Relationships Supports *Abel *Catria *Est Supported by *Marth *Abel *Catria *Est Fire Emblem: Shin Monshō no Nazo ~Hikari to Kage no Eiyū~ Base Stats Growth Rates |90% |40% |0% |70% |70% |70% |35% |5% |} Support Relationships Supports *Catria *Abel Supported by *The Avatar *Marth *Abel Ending Shin Monshō no Nazo ~Hikari to Kage no Eiyū~ Altea's Blade "Following Jagen's Death, Cain became the commander of the Altean Knights." Death Quotes Archetype Cain, along with Abel, also began the trend of a duo of early-joining Social Knights/Cavaliers. They are often portrayed as close friends who are very loyal to the Lord character and subordinates of the Jagen character. Invariably, one of them will specialize in Strength, HP, and Luck (usually the Green Cavalier), and the other in Skill and Speed (usually the Red Cavalier). The two often have distinct personalities as well- the Red Cavalier being serious and stern, and the Green Cavalier easy-going and passionate. However there are exceptions, for example with Ruke and Rody the serious knight was statistically closer to Abel while the easy going knight had stats similar to Cain. Oscar and Kieran would also reverse the personality trend. List of Cains Notable Archetype in Cain's side are: *Ruke (FE3/12) *Alec (FE4) *Alva (FE5) *Alen (FE6) *Kent (FE7) *Forde (FE8) *Kieran (FE9/10) *Sully (FE13) See Also *Abel - The part archetype duo of the Cain & Abel Archetype. Noncanon Appearances Anime In the Fire Emblem Anime, Cain serves an almost identical role to that in the games. His personality, just like implied in Shadow Dragon, is more of a hotheaded one than his partner Abel. This is most evident when he brings up the troubles of Princess Nyna and the Kingdom of Akaneia. He valiantly argues a point: Gordin is in strong agreement with this plan, but it is quashed by Jagen, who believes that Marth still needs people protecting him. Later, Cain is seen during the attack on Talys when he kills a pirate. As the pirate dies, he throws in the air a child that is caught by Abel, who says he can't believe that he is still picking up Cain's messes "after all these years". Cain and Abel are obviously very good friends in the anime, despite Abel seemingly unwilling to support Cain's argument about Nyna. They are rarely seen apart in the anime, and even have a toast to friendship as they oversee Gordin taking to Draug about his archery. In episode 2, Cain and Abel travel to Galder in the guise of travellers, which allows them to slaughter unsuspecting pirates patrolling the town; this leads to Marth's liberation of Galder. Cain is voiced by Nobuyuki Hiyama in the Japanese version. Manga Cain's importance in the manga is far more important than in the anime and even the game itself. He is still a very good friend with Abel. He is also shown to be a very strict person who is loyal to his country, but mostly to prince Marth. He often teases Abel and Julian, but still gets along with everybody well and takes his job very seriously. After the victory over Doluna at Aurelis' secondary Castle, Ogma gets Cain drunk, giving him a huge hangover and noting that it is no wonder Aurelis is known for its alcohol. When the Akaneian League arrive in Khadein for the first time, Cain is changed from a secondary character to a main character. When Marth finds himself pulled into a battle with a fire dragon, Cain goes off to rescue him, telling Abel that if he dies, to protect Marth with his life. After a long battle, Marth and Cain are defeated, but with Lena's warp staff, she is able to rescue only one of them. The two argue over who to save, but the Akaneian League ultimately choose to save Marth. Soon after Marth is teleported to safety, the Falchion appears in front of Cain. Hearing Naga's voice, Cain's energy is restored. Using the Falchion, he kills the fire dragon. However, Garnef put a spell on the fire dragon, making it that if he were to ever die, he would turn into a suicide bomb. This causes the building they're in to explode, making the Akaneian League assume that Cain died in the battle. Later, when the Akaneian League arrives in Macedonia, a person who looks suspiciously like Cain is working with the enemy. When Abel hears about the said rumors he goes off by himself to find out if it really is Cain. When he finds him, Abel immediately asks him why he is working with the enemy only for Cain knock him out. The next time Cain is seen, he is with Michalis. Cain is working with Macedonia because Michalis saved Cain's life after he killed the fire dragon so he feels he is in debt. When Cain says he is going back to prince Marth's side, Michalis said he will kill him unless he leaves the Falchion behind. He stabs the Falchion in the wall and says he will do anything to be by prince Marth's side, even if it means giving up the Falchion. Soon after Cain leaves Macedonia, he runs into the archsage Gotoh who tells him it was an honorable thing to do, but was very foolish to leave the Falchion behind. Cain's remark to this is that Marth does not need the Falchion, and if he ever does need it, he will play its role. The last time we see Cain is when he rescues Abel from battle and joins the Akaneian League once again. Etymology Cain's name comes from the biblical story of Cain and Abel in the book of Genesis. Cain became jealous that God favored Abel's sacrifice more, and therefore killed him and was cast from God's favor. In Mystery of the Emblem, this is slightly reversed: Abel falls out of Altea's favor for treason, although it did not involve Cain. Other video game charecters with the name Cain include Kain from Final Fantasy 4. / Trivia *Cain was mentioned along with Abel in Stahl's and Sully's Support Conversation in Fire Emblem: Awakening. That Sully gets Cain's title as "Bull," while Stahl's recieves Abel's title of "Panther". Gallery File:Cain.jpg|Cain artwork from Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem File:Abel.jpg|Cain and Abel in The Complete File:Kain.jpg|Cain as a Paladin in the TCG. File:Cain TCG Promo.jpg|Cain's promo card. File:Cain(Anime).jpg|Cain appears in the Fire Emblem anime. File:FE1 Manga Map 18 Cover.jpg|Cain (along with Abel, Gordin, and Draug) as he appears in manga adaptation. File:Cain-FE1.png|Cain's portrait in Ankoku Ryū to Hikari no Tsurugi. File:Cain-FE3.gif|Cain's portrait in Mystery of the Emblem. File:Cain-FE11.png|Cain's portrait in Shadow Dragon. File:CainFE12.png|Cain's portrait in Shin Monshō no Nazo. es:Cain Category:Fire Emblem 1 characters Category:Fire Emblem 3 characters Category:Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon characters Category:Archetypes Category:Playable characters